yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Rock Deck
Rock'ki Meiru Many good Koa'ki Meiru's are also Rock-Type monsters. We all already know that Koa'ki Meirus are highly splashable but one could easily build a rock deck around them using cards like Solidarity, Gaia Plate the Earth Giant and Megarock Dragon to take advantage of the single type. What seperates this deck from other Rock Decks is that it is able to utilize Core Overclock along with Solidarity to make the Koa'ki Meirus into larger beatsticks. Recommended Cards Monsters * Gaia Plate the Earth Giant * Gigantes * Koa'ki Meiru Boulder * Koa'ki Meiru Guardian * Koa'ki Meiru Prototype * Koa'ki Meiru Sandman * Legendary Jujitsu Master * Morphing Jar * Morphing Jar 2 * Megarock Dragon * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole * Sand Moth Spells * Core Overclock * Ectoplasmer * Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru * Solidarity Traps * Release from Stone Aggressive Rock Bounce Deck This deck uses the bounce effect of Golem Sentry to continually return the opponent's monsters back to their hand, leaving them open to attacks by stronger rock monsters. Gigantes works well because of its high 1900 Atk and its ability to be special summoned. Also working as a possible spell and trap removal. This deck also has plenty of spell and trap removal with Mystical Space Typhoon, Dust Tornado, Heavy Storm, and Giant Trunade. Also the effect of Mirage Dragon will help allow direct attacks without worrying about Traps. Giant Rat works to keep monsters on your side of the field. Its ability to special summon Golem Sentry, Criosphinx, Moai Interceptor Cannons and Neo-Spacian Grand Mole gives you great flexibility. Recommended Cards Monsters * Golem Sentry * Giant Rat * Gigantes * Mirage Dragon * Moai Interceptor Cannons * Medusa Worm * Koa'ki Meiru Guardian * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole * Megarock Dragon * Guardian Sphinx * Hieracosphinx * Criosphinx * Fossil Tusker Spells * Hammer Shot * Fissure * Swords of Revealing Light * Chorus of Sanctuary * Book of Moon Traps * Dust Tornado * Magic Drain * Ordeal of a Traveler * Compulsory Evacuation Device * Waboku * Sakuretsu Armor * Magic Cylinder * Threatening Roar * Dimensional Prison Aggressive Rock Swarm Deck This Deck utilizes the card powerful Rock beatsticks like: Koa'ki Meiru Guardian, Rockstone Warrior, Gigantes,The Rock Spirit, Power Giant and Koa'ki Meiru Sandman. One of the major differences between this Rock Deck and other Rock Decks, is that it special summons. While most Rock decks rely on flip effects to take down the opponent, this deck relies on swarming the field with huge beatsticks by removing from play other rock monsters in the graveyard. The "ace" monster of this deck is Gaia Plate the Earth Giant. Since you remove from play monsters to special summon most "ace" cards in this deck, Return from the Different Dimension, Release from Stone and D.D.R. might be very helpful. Koa'ki Meiru Boulder would also be a great addition to help you search for Koa'ki Meiru Guardian and Koa'ki Meiru Sandman. You can also use Future Fusion to dump 2 copies Goggle Golem in the graveyard. This alows easy removal material for Gaia Plate, etc. and also gives you a free 2200 attacker(Superalloy Beast Raptinus). Recommended Cards Monsters * Gaia Plate the Earth Giant * Power Giant * Koa'ki Meiru Guardian * Koa'ki Meiru Sandman * Koa'ki Meiru Boulder * Legendary Jujitsu Master * Gigantes * Rockstone Warrior * The Rock Spirit * Morphing Jar * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole * Goggle Golem Spells * Future Fusion * Smashing Ground * Foolish Burial * Solidarity Traps * Rock Bombardment * Compulsory Evacuation Device * Dimensional Prison * Release from Stone * Return from the Different Dimension Category:Deck Type